Devotion
by Ninjette
Summary: A little light on Leon.


A series of rapid punches sent Leon crashing to the ground. He weakly tried to raise himself, his arms trembling with the effort. The fight had completely drained him. He slumped back to the ground.  
  
" It's no good. I've beaten you Leon, " Jann Lee stated, standing a little distance away. The wind ruffled his short, spiky, dark hair. He switched steps and moved from foot to foot easily.  
  
" No, just give me a second. " The older man struggled to his feet, an action that obviously caused him great pain. There was a large bruise swelling the left side of his attractive, weather beaten face. Blood, both his and other peoples', showed up as dark stains down the front of his black vest. His silver hair was streaked with grime and dust. He swayed slightly as he stood but he held his ground.  
  
Jann Lee looked at his opponent doubtfully.  
  
" Leon, if you continue it will be your death. "  
  
Saying nothing, Leon simply smacked his fist into his hand and adopted a fighting stance. This was not a match Jann Lee wanted to take part in. Oh, he was sure he could probably beat Leon. He had done twice before. It wasn't that Leon was weak or unskilled. In fact, they were reasonably evenly matched, even though Jann Lee would never have admitted it. But Leon had already gone through two matches today. He'd won but not without a price. He was dying on his feet. Jann Lee had honour and defeating a man with cracked ribs, bruises and several cuts was not right.  
  
He eyed Leon warily. He was not going to call defeat simply to save Leon. But he would make this quick. In a flash of movement he grabbed Leon's wrist and kicked his leg out from under him. Leon stumbled but amazingly not before giving Jann Lee a sharp blow across the face. Jann Lee staggered back, raising an arm as defence. It wasn't necessary. Leon had crumpled. His back was leaning against one of the rocks and he was struggling to catch his breath.  
  
" Just a second, " he rasped, using his hands to try and work himself into a standing position.  
  
" No Leon, let's just..well, let's just call it a day for now. " Leon looked up sharply.  
  
" I won? " he asked, a hopeful note in his voice. Jann Lee frowned and shook his head.  
  
" No Leon, you didn't. I did. " Leon opened his mouth to protest.  
  
" We should argue about who won later, " Jann Lee interrupted.  
  
He went and sat down beside the other man. Leon was gingerly examining the bones in his forearm, prodding gently, flexing his fingers.  
  
" Is it broken? " Jann Lee asked, leaning over to look. Leon shook his head.  
  
" Fractured maybe. How about you? I do any damage? "  
  
" Enough, " Jann Lee conceded. Leon nodded, satisfied. He rested his head against the mountainside. Jann Lee gazed out across the trees. The wind brushed past them. The sun was unbearable. Far too bright. Beside him he heard the muscular Italian sigh deeply.  
  
" Do you think she really intended this? " Jann Lee asked quietly.  
  
" Hmm? " Leon responded, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Rolande. When she said what she did. Did she really expect you to go off trying to prove it? "  
  
Leon was silent for a long moment. Then he turned to look at the young man. There was an emotion in his eyes that Jann Lee couldn't quite place. Something between anger and sadness.  
  
" She had faith in me. "  
  
" Isn't that enough? "  
  
" No, because I let her down. " Jann Lee frowned, confused.  
  
" By losing? "  
  
" By letting her die, " Leon answered grimly.  
  
How long was it now? How long since he had seen the desert sand cover her over? Far too long. He remembered the pale dawn sky as he held her, dying. Her thin, delicate body swallowed up in his arms. She had been so sure in her last words. Such absolute certainty.  
  
" The man I love is the strongest man in the world. "  
  
Perhaps he was. But he had not been strong enough to save her. He had only been able to sit by her and watch her lose her feeble grasp on life.  
  
If he'd only known how it would end. If he'd known how much they would both have to suffer before Life was done with them. He'd have left. He could have found work anywhere across the globe. There were dozens, even hundreds of employers for mercenaries of his calibre. But no, he stayed in the desert and loved her.  
  
Would he really have left her? Even if he knew the penalty of staying? No, probably not. The time he spent with her, the days and nights with her, it was maybe the only time in his life he had truly been happy. Would he truly have given that up?  
  
" Sometimes, I think I see her. Just a glimpse. Enough to know it's her. But never long enough for us to speak. "  
  
" That's devotion, I suppose, " Jann Lee offered. He had never known Leon be so open. Among all of the DOA competitors, Leon was perhaps one of the hardest to get to know. Even Christie, ruthless killer that she was, was more talkative. Not much more, though. The others tended to allow Leon to keep to himself. Bayman was perhaps the only one who knew Leon at all, and their interaction could in no ways be termed a friendship.  
  
" Devotion? " Leon questioned, an edge to his voice. " You can speak frankly Jann Lee. I never thought you'd be one to dodge around saying what you really think. "  
  
The young man shrugged and looked away uneasily.  
  
" Madness? Is that what you think? A blind obsession? " Leon suggested.  
  
" No, I didn't say that, " Jann Lee argued quickly.  
  
" You didn't need to. I know what you all think. " Leon closed his eyes again and leant his head back.  
  
" Tell me Jann Lee, " he said after a pause, " Isn't it the same with you and Lei-Fang? "  
  
" Leifang's alive, " Jann Lee shot back. He didn't like the turn the conversation had taken.  
  
" For now, " Leon agreed easily. Jann Lee stiffened and turned to the older man angrily.  
  
" Is that a threat? " he demanded.  
  
Leon sighed and seemed suddenly very disappointed. He stood up unsteadily. Jann Lee watched his movements carefully and tensed for the continuation of the fight.  
  
" Jann Lee, why would I threaten Leifang? "  
  
" I don't know. It just sounded like.. " Jann Lee faltered. Leon shook his head wearily and began to pace back and forth.  
  
" Listen, my point is, these fights, these matches, they're not games. She's alive now, yes. But can you guarantee that in her next fight, there won't be some lucky shot, or some ill-timed blow? It only takes a single blow to the neck and.. " Leon clicked his fingers. Jann Lee flinched slightly at the expressive gesture.  
  
" But we're not here to kill, just fight, " he argued weakly.  
  
" Christie and Bayman are killers. Who knows what their motives are for being here? Bayman says revenge but do you trust him? If you do, let me recommend otherwise. And Christie, well, who knows with Christie? The ninjas have their own struggles to resolve and I certainly wouldn't want to get in their way. "  
  
" But the others? Surely Zack, Helena, Hitomi, they wouldn't kill her? "  
  
" I'm not saying they would and I'm not saying they wouldn't. I'm saying that every single competitor wants to win and that makes them potentially lethal. Even Gen Fu, old man that he is. "  
  
" Even Brad the drunk? " Jann Lee joked.  
  
" Even him, " Leon grinned. He stopped pacing and turned his attention to where Jann Lee was sat.  
  
" Anyway, " Leon continued, " what do you think has been going on between Leifang and you all this time? "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" You're proving yourself to her over and over again. Just like she's trying to prove herself to you. You think I'm obsessed? What about you two? She follows you from match to match, always challenging you. Trying to show you that she is worthy of your attention. "  
  
" She's just a child, " Jann Lee muttered, looking down.  
  
" And you're an adult? " Leon quipped lightly.  
  
" Yes, I am. "  
  
" You're worse than her, " Leon stated. " Never once have you lost a single fight to that girl. Not once. Not even in training. Are you afraid? " Jann Lee met Leon's gaze angrily. Leon was looking back at him levelly, one eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.  
  
" I'm not afraid of anything. Especially not her. Why would a little girl scare me? " Leon shrugged. He looked away, mock-innocent.  
  
" I just thought you might be afraid that if she ever beats you, she will think less of you. Of course, I was mistaken. " Jann Lee nodded curtly. Leon hid a smile. He turned to look out across the landscape.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with what you're doing Jann Lee. You want to be The Dragon. And you want to be it for her. And maybe even she has faith in you to always be that Dragon. How is that different from Rolande and me? I want to be the strongest man for her. No-one else. And you never want to let Leifang down by being less than The Dragon. " Leon pushed a stray strand of silver hair that the wind had caught back against his head. Jann Lee sat quietly, deep in thought.  
  
" Just make sure it doesn't get in the way of who you both really are, " Leon added in a low voice. Jann Lee opened his mouth to speak but Leon held up a hand.  
  
" C'mon Jann Lee, lets get down off this godforsaken mountain. " The young man stood up and together they slowly made their way back down to the DOA quarters.  
  
As they entered the building, Leifang bounced up off the seat where she had obviously been waiting. Her long, silky hair was pulled into pigtails and her large eyes were dark with excitement.  
  
" Who won? " she asked quickly, her eyes flicking between the two men. Before Jann Lee could speak, Leon answered.  
  
" Jann Lee did. This time. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to go find a medic. " He started to walk away. Then, he suddenly turned back.  
  
" 'Til next time Jann Lee. Will your luck hold, do you think? "  
  
" Need you ask? " Jann Lee shot back. Leon smiled and nodded slowly.  
  
" We'll see, " he responded as he left. Leifang turned to Jann Lee anxiously.  
  
" Are you okay? You've been gone for hours. "  
  
" Were you worried? " Jann Lee teased lightly, brushing a strand of Leifang's hair behind her shoulder.  
  
" Of course I wasn't worried, " she said simply. " I knew you'd win. "  
  
" And what about tomorrow? Will I win then? "  
  
" Don't be silly, Jann Lee. You're fighting ME tomorrow. Naturally I'm going to win. "  
  
" Lets just wait and see shall we. Until then, " he said, taking hold of he pretty, Oriental girl's arm and starting to lead her away, " I want to take you to the bar and find out all about you. Tell me, what is it precisely you do when you're not challenging me to a fight? "  
  
Just for one evening, Jann Lee wanted nothing in his head even remotely connected to fighting, challenges or the tournament. Just for one evening, he wanted to be someone other than The Dragon and talk to the Leifang who did not live for defeating The Dragon. 


End file.
